Miraculous: Desde sus ojos
by AmebaChiquitilla
Summary: Algo misterioso está pasando en París, de pronto Adrien empieza a salir con Chloe, pero algo extraños ocurre detrás de esta extraña relación, hay gato encerrada y Ladybug sabe que hay algo detras de este extraño suceso, nuevos superhéroes aparecerán, secretos antiguos serán revelados, París no volverá a ser la misma de antes, atrévete a averiguar el por qué.
1. Chapter 1

¿Alguna vez os preguntasteis porque Romeo y Julieta decidieron morir el uno por el otro?

Es verdad que fue en vano, una tontería, hasta una idiotez, pero creedme, murieron por un motivo, ahora podréis pensar: el amor.

Y yo os diré; claro, la causa principal fue "el amor", pero no me refiero a ello, murieron porque no pudieron vivir como ellos quisieron, porque sus padres se odiaban y su familia preferiría la muerte a emparentarse con ellos. Murieron por una causa mayor.

Si comprendes lo que acabo de contarte podrás comprender mi historia, un amor trágico, dos amantes imposibles y una causa mayor, bueno, es verdad que tal vez no somos Romeo y Julieta, pero tal vez te interese más que un amor de hace siglos, tal vez nos conozcas e incluso puede que no, pero te contare muestra historia, el romance de los dos héroes más famosos de París:

Mariquita y Char Noir.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Sabes lo que es estar enamorada? Entonces comprenderás lo que yo sentía por Adrien, el mejor chico del mundo, famoso, modelo, si no me hubiese gustado tal vez solo me habría fijado en su superficie, pero estaba enamorada y eso significaba que conocía el más leve de sus gestos.

Sabía que en las clases de literatura miraría por la ventana soñador y que en educación física se mantendría al margen hablando con Nino, era perfecto, amable, considerado, honrado, gentil y un total y completo caballero andante.

Yo babeaba por sus huesos, pero si he de ser sincera ni siquiera podía entablar una conversación coherente con él.

Siempre que me decía "Marinette tú puedes" sabía que m estaba mintiendo, apenas soy capaz de mirarlo sin sonrojarme como para que pueda decirle algo sin avergonzarme.

Así que me conformaba con que fuese mi amor platónico, aquel al que aspiraba llegar un día (un día demasiado lejano si continuaba así)

Si ya sé que he dicho que os contaría la historia de amor de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero la verdad es que ese amor y este tienen mucho que ver, es decir, y que quede entre nosotros, yo soy Ladybug, puedes pensar que te estoy mintiendo o me quiero hacer pasar por lista o vete tú a saber que.

Peor es la verdad, yo soy Ladybug y tal vez no me corresponda contar a mí el secreto de Adrien, que ya sé que no necesita ser aún más adorado, pero encima también guardaba un secreto demasiado parecido al mío, el era Chat Noir, el inigualable, el fantástico... el pesado Chat Noir.

Si ya sé que podréis pensar: a mí me gusta mucho más el héroe de París, pero creedme se lo que digo, por ese entonces ni me fijaba en él, ni me apetecía hacerlo. Era demasiado ciega como para saber que Adriana podía ser mucho más de lo que aparentaba y si es verdad que para mí Chat Noir era un pensado egocéntrico, tengo que admitir que lo acabe amando por cada pesado y egocentrismo gesto o palabra.

Entonces aquí está la presentación, no creo que hayáis pillado lo que quería haceros ver así que lo explicaré para tontos.

Dos personas normales con un amor más fuerte que cualquiera, dos personalidades que luchaban por un bien mayor y aquí está el pastel, lo que venía a contaros la historia de Romeo y Julieta, o para ser más exactos de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Bueno empezare a narrar por el principio.

Una noche fría y de ventisca en París, en el hospital más alejado de la ciudad el llanto de un niño se dejó escuchar...

¿Os lo habéis creído? Bueno pues no voy a empezar por la asquerosa parte del nacimiento, aquello es solo sangre, llanto y un bebe más parecido a un extraterrestre que a cualquier humano de este mundo, por todas las mariquitas de París, jamás empezaría por ahí.

Si debo empezar por algo sería por describir lo maravilloso que es Adrien, ojos verdes, cabello rubio como si le hubiesen vertido oro encima...

Esperad que me desconcentro. El caso es que no, no vamos a empezar por ahí y punto.

Si tuviera que decidir el inicio, diría que está historia no empezó cuando nos conocimos, si no el día que descubrí su secreto y no me refiero al de ser Chat Noir, no, eso ya está muy visto, me refiero al día que descubrí a quien amaba, y no tampoco me refiero a Ladybug, no, fue mucho peor, aquel día fue el que empezó a salir con Chloe. El detalle del amor fue un añadido por mi parte, supongo.

Bueno para quien no conozca a Chloe la definiré con una sola palabra: mátenme. Y fin de la presentación, es la peor mujer que el mundo podría haber creado.

Aquel día recuerdo que el sol acariciaba mi piel amenazando con asarla viva, agitaba la cabeza como local esperando que el aire me dejase vivir un día más, Alya no había podido resistir la tentación de echarse agua por encima, cosa nada recomendable teniendo en cuenta que a pesar del calor los chicos seguían siendo unos adolescentes con las hormonas por las nubes.

Sentía pequeños golpecitos en el bolso, como si alguien agonizase dentro, lo abrí con extremo cuidado de no dejar que nadie mirase dentro y observe a Tikki, el Kwami que me permite transformarme en Ladybug que luchaba por sobrevivir a la hora del descanso.

—Alya si muero quiero ser enterrada con una foto de Adrien dedicada —dije dejándome caer en el banco en donde nos encontrábamos sentadas a la sombra.

—Deberías confesarte antes de morir, así al menos pondría un corazón en la fotografía, no se a que esperas chica —comentó imitándome hacia el otro lado, las dos mirábamos el cielo como si fuésemos dos viajeros perdidos en el desierto.

—Pues si te digo la verdad esperaba a que se encontrase aquí, prefiero no tener que confesarme al póster gigante que guarda Chloe en su taquilla —respondí desganada.

Alya me dedico una risa irónica.

—Ni que lo hubieses hecho si el estuviese delante, y seguro que si revisó las taquillas la tuya tendrá un póster mucho mayor.

Esta vez me reí yo, que poco me conocía.

—En clase prefiero al real, para que mentirte —afirme dedicándole una mirada por encima de mi barriga.

Durante unos minutos más permanecimos allí tumbadas, intentado imaginar la textura del hielo.

—Hola chicas —saludó Mylene acercándose a nosotras, a pesar del sudor que le recorría la frente parecía tener un buen motivo para ir a saludarnos, cuando ya nos habíamos visto en clase.

Me pareció extraño, el único motivo que veía para levantarme de allí y andar era el de tirarme a una piscina helada, bueno eso y la posible invasión de un akuma, a preferencia de hielo.

—¿Qué pasa Mylene? —pregunté abanicándome, el trabajo de hablar me secaba la garganta.

—¿No os habéis enterado verdad?

Alya la miró como si fuese una pregunta con trampa.

—¿Ladybug? —inquirió incorporándose.

Mylene alzó una ceja y señaló a su espalda, a un punto indeterminado arriba d ellas escaleras.

—Adrien.

Esta vez fui yo la que me incorporé con rapidez, mis ojos se convirtieron en dos prismáticos con un único objetivo, el futuro padre de mis hijos... digo el amor de mi vida, o como se que pueda ser llamado ese sexy chico de portada de...

Rebobinando, mire a las escaleras y ahí estaba, tan guapo, tan perfecto, tan... ¿del brazo de Chloe?

Mi boca se abrió en forma de "O" y deje que los celos me comiesen el cerebro para dejar mi mente en blanco.

—Oh, chica dime que lo que estoy viendo no es verdad —dijo Alya mirando a Mylene con cara de reportera incrédula.

Y no es que Chloe no se hubiese colgado antes del brazo de MI Adrien, pero nunca antes Adrien le había dedicado una sonrisa al gesto.

—Al parecer empezaron a salir ayer por la tarde, a saber que es lo que habrá pasado.

Y mi cerebro volvió a reaccionar, haciéndome ponerme en pie, porque contra calor o esquimales mi corazón se negaría a creer siempre aquello, Adrien nunca haría anda de eso.

—No, no y no, a saber que le ha hecho esa víbora de Chloe, seguro que el ha pegado una enfermedad contagiosa y por eso está ahora con ella, por eso no ha venido esta mañana a clases. Pero él no puede estar con ella, si Adrien se muere yo estaré a su lado hasta el final —dije lo primero que se me pasó por al cabeza.

—Marinette tranquilízate, estoy segura de que debe haber pasado algo detrás de todo esto, peor no se está muriendo —afirmó Alya poniéndome una mano en el hombro y volviendo a sentarme en el banco, aunque esta vez fue ella la que se puso en pie—. Voy ha hablar con mis fuentes sobre el caso, pronto tendréis información del tema.

Cuando se marchó Mylene me dedicó una mirada de incomprensión.

—Ha ido a ver a Nino —aclaré.

Ella asintió.

Pero la información que trajo al volver no fue precisamente la que yo deseaba.

—Al parecer es cierto el rumor, ayer Chloe fue a su casa acompañando a su padre y hoy son novios, de la noche a la mañana —yo baje la cabeza decaída—. Pero no te preocupes aquí hay gato encerrado, no me creo que de un día para otro Adrien haya cambiado tanto, cuando consiga algo de información te diré algo más.

Las dos subimos a clase juntas cuando el descanso terminó y mientras me sentaba Alya me dedicaba palabras de ánimo, aunque su esfuerzo se fue al garete en cuanto Adrien y Chloe entraron en el aula.

Yo estaba dispuesta a preguntarle sobre su relación a Adrien en cuanto Chloe se fuera a su sitio, por mucho que le soltase estupideces aquello se merecía una respuesta, pero para mi sorpresa Chloe se puso al lado de Nino que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y le señaló su sitio.

—Anda y vete de aquí, quiero sentarme con mi novio.

Adrien como si fuese un ser mecánico giro la cabeza hacia su amigo que lo miraba incrédulo y forzando una sonrisa bastante convincente asintió.

—Por favor Nino —imploró por debajo de su tono seguro de voz.

Mi boca volvió a abrirse de par en par cosa que debió de ver Chloe por el rabillo del ojo porque sonrío al sentarse cuando Nino se fue.

A pesar de las palabras de Alya mi corazón estaba destrozado, sabía que debía haber algo detrás, pero no había nada que justificase que saliesen.

El resto de las horas me las dedique a mirarle la nuca a Adrien desolada, con al cabeza entre las manos.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, Alya se empeñó en convencerme de que todo iba a salir bien, pero mi mundo se había ido a pique y poco podía hacer ella al respecto, entre en mi habitación y me lancé en la cama, mirando fijamente los postre se Adrien sobre mi escritorio, sin fuerzas me levante y los fui quitando uno por uno, solo me hacía recordar mi miseria.

—Oh, Marinette, no puedes dejarte vencer por eso sentimientos, incluso yo me he dado cuenta de que Adrien actuaba raro, quizás deberías preguntarle el motivo de que allá empezado a salir con ella.

Yo mire a Tikki que sobrevolaba al lado de mi cara y negué amargamente con la cabeza.

—Tengo ganas de dormir y no volver a despertar jamás, además no puedo hacer lo que dices, no creo que me conteste, nunca ha habido confianza.

Tikki se sentó en mi mejilla, aplastándome y mirándome directamente a los ojos para que yo la imitara.

—¿Sabes Marinette? Tú vales mucho más de lo que crees, y puedes investigar lo que pasa, no te conformes con con esa historia.

Yo cerré los ojos abatida, ignorando a Tikki, si no era capaz de acercarme a Adrien, de hablar con él o incluso de mirarlo fijamente sin sonrojarme, ¿como pensaba que iba a investigar nada? Solo si vida estuviese en peligro podría rescatarlo y ni si quiera pasaba nada con...

Me senté con rapidez, su vida si que estaba en peligro al lado de esa bruja y yo podía salvarlo, mire a Tikki sonriendo, Ladybug siempre debe salvar a los necesitados, ¿no?

Tikki me sonrió, quitando uno de sus enormes ojos.

—Al fin lo has cogido —dijo irónica—, creí que nunca lo harías.

—Tikki puntos fuera —grite eufórica.

Si Marinette no podía investigar el caso, Ladybug salvaría a Adrien.


End file.
